


Just Two Dudes at the Club

by Whilhelmina_Prince



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whilhelmina_Prince/pseuds/Whilhelmina_Prince
Summary: Just Two Dudes at the Club





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMM 1085: Does Dancing Increase Your Pain Tolerance?

Link spotted the man immediately, despite the darkness of the club, the flashing lights silhouetting his bearded face. He stood out from the rest, towering over the crowd in both height and age. His dancing was stiff, but in perfect rhythm as he moved through the throng with no partner in sight. 

His own age and inexperience left Link feeling just as out of place as the tall man looked. But he let the music move his body, starting in his shoulders, then his hips, and finally his feet. He slid in between groups of dancers, shimmying his slim body through the empty spaces that appeared as the crowd ebbed and flowed like waves in the ocean. He never took his eyes off the face of the bearded man.

The scent of sandalwood told him the man was near. Link pretended not to notice, and continued dancing, moving his hips to the pulsing music. He turned and found himself eye to eye with the other man. The man nodded and pointed two fingers at Link in acknowledgement, licking his lips. He danced in a circle, positioning himself behind Link.

“Cool club. You come here often?” the man’s husky voice whispered in his ear.

Link inhaled sharply at the feel of hot breath on his neck. “First time, man,” he mumbled.

Link rolled his hips in rhythm, using the music as an excuse to press himself against the large body behind him. He bit his lip in excitement as he felt the man harden against him. Strong but gentle hands grasped his hips, pulling him closer, and moving with him. 

They danced for two more songs, until the man nibbled at Link’s ear. Link let out a groan. 

“Come home with me,” the man said. It wasn’t a question.

Link turned his head, giving his answer in a passionate kiss.

They fled the club, leaving behind the young dancers and the flashing lights. The man led Link to his car and opened the passenger door for him. Once he got behind the wheel, he had to pry himself from Link’s needy hands to drive away. Link let his hands wander, thankful the drive was short.

The man led Link into a modest home, up a darkened staircase, and into a bedroom. Their lips met again, and their hands, now out of the sight of the other clubgoers, wandered freely. Clothing was quickly swept away. The man pushed Link to the bed, as lust took them both over.

But lust, with its desperate tongues and salty skin, turned to slow and passionate lovemaking. The man brought Link just to the brink and then stopped, letting Link breathe at the crest of a wave. Link did the same for the man. With hands and mouths, over and over, they took each other just to the top of the mountain, until neither could wait any longer. With a look and a moan, they silently acquiesced to desire, and soon reached the pinnacle together, collapsing into one another, heaving for breath.

Link fell asleep in the man’s arms, exhausted and satisfied.

\----------------------

Rhett woke to the first light peeking through the curtains with Link curled into him, his slender frame fitting perfectly into the curve of his large body. He smiled and kissed the top of Link’s head, inhaling the scent of his hair.

Without disengaging their bodies, he reached to the nightstand and retrieved the two rings they had left there the previous day before heading to the club. He put his own ring back onto his finger.

It had been Link’s idea. Work had consumed them for the last few months. They were taking each other for granted, snapping at each other too much, and taking no time for their relationship. What they needed was to get away. But there wasn’t time. Not right now.

Link wanted the passion they’d felt when they had first found each other. Rhett did, too. So when Link suggested a little role play, he jumped at the chance. 

Carefully, he lifted Link’s hand and slid the ring on easily, as it was ever so slightly too big for Link’s long, thin fingers.

“Mmm, morning,” Link mumbled, nestling deeper into Rhett.

“Morning,” Rhett returned. 

After a few moments of silence, Link spoke again. “I missed you, Rhett.”

“Yeah. Me too, bo.”

“Last night … that was pretty amazing.”

Rhett could still feel the aftershocks throughout his body. It hadn’t been like that in a long time. “Yeah. It was.”

“We can’t let it get like this again.”

“I know.”

Link turned in Rhett’s arms, tangling his fingers in Rhett’s chest hair. He looked up at him through dark eyelashes. 

“But … maybe … you wanna go to the club again sometime?”

Rhett’s eyes lit up, and he answered with a passionate kiss.


End file.
